


sharing beed

by 2702tech



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Español | Spanish, Fictober, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 20:45:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16166684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2702tech/pseuds/2702tech
Summary: Cuando NCT visita Japón, Yuta no consigue dormir por un enorme vacío en su corazón. Para olvidarlo, decide llamar a Winwin y de alguna forma acaban durmiendo en un hostal viejo.





	sharing beed

Osaka, Japón. 1:27am.  
Mientras todos duermen plácidamente en las habitaciones del hotel, Yuta no consigue coinciliar el sueño al estar demasiado inmerso en sus propios pensamientos.

Han pasado meses desde la última vez que estuvo en Japón y había esperado con ansias el momento en el que estuviera allí por fin, creyendo que podría pasar tiempo con su familia. Sin embargo, ahora que había llegado le resulta muy difícil sentirse feliz o emocionado, ya que desde el aterrizaje no ha dejado de ir de un lado a otro con el resto del grupo, ya sea por entrevistas o sesiones de fotos; y sabe que mañana será un día aún más ocupado.

El único momento en el que pueden descansar y dedicar algo de tiempo para ellos mismos es la noche y Yuta siente la necesidad de aprovecharla, a pesar de no poder ser con su familia, lo cual le entristece un poco.  
Pero sabe que siempre le quedará a otro alguien especial que nunca falla en hacer que olvide el vacío que deja la ausencia de sus otros seres queridos.

Alcanza su móvil, el cual se encuentra sobre la pequeña mesa de noche al lado de la cama y mira la hora otra vez.  
Las 01:35am. Espera que esté despierto.

yuta 1:35am

winwin~~~~

estás despierto?

winwin 1:36am

sí

pasa algo?

yuta 1:36am

genial 

ponte ropa cómoda y baja al vestíbulo

nos vemos en 5 minutos ^_^

y no cojas tu móvil

winwin 1:37am

????

yuta??

por qué??? 

a dónde vamos??

Sin embargo, Yuta no responde, sino que se levanta de la cama con rapidez para cambiar su pijama azul con ositos -a juego con el de Winwin, por cierto- por algo cómodo para salir.

En menos de cinco minutos se encuentra esperando en el lugar en el que han acordado...o mejor dicho, donde él ha acordado. Como era de esperar, ya no hay nadie por allí, a excepción de la recepcionista que le mira con curiosidad, probablemente preguntándose qué está haciendo ahí tan tarde y sonriendo como un idiota. Esto último no lo puede evitar, pues la simple idea de poder pasar tiempo en su hogar junto al menor, al que aprecia con todo su corazón -por muy cursi que suene para los pocos que saben este secreto- le hace increíblemente feliz. 

Cuando quiere darse cuenta, Winwin está delante de él, con el pelo un poco despeinado y totalmente desmaquillado, aunque eso es lo último no le importa; para Yuta siempre está bonito.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Por qué me has llamado? ¿Pasa algo? -Pregunta, con cierta preocupación. 

\- Nada en especial. -No le gusta mentir a Winwin, pero tampoco quiere preocuparle, y menos aún cuando sabe que olvidará en cuanto salgan del hotel.- Pero creo que es una noche perfecta para perdernos un poco por la ciudad.

Winwin alza una ceja, sin tener del todo claro si es una buena idea o no...pero bien es cierto que las ha tenido peores que esa. Mas conoce demasiado bien al mayor, incluso más de lo que le gustaría admitir, e intuye que algo no debe ir bien. Por eso no prefiere no cuestionar nada, limitándose a asentir, accediendo a perderse junto a él entre las calles. 

Después de todo, él también haría todo lo que esté en su mano para hacerlo feliz.

~~

Ambos han dejado de contar el número de minutos, e incluso horas, que llevan paseando por la gran ciudad; el tiempo ha dejado de importarles desde el momento en el que han salido del hotel.

Conforme pasean por la ciudad, que a pesar  de estar ya de madrugada sigue habiendo mucha vida, Yuta relata de manera animada todas las historias que recuerda de su infancia según visitan los lugares donde ocurrieron. 

En ocasiones, cuando cree que Winwin no está mirando, se dedica a observar la forma en la que sonríe cada vez que cuenta algo gracioso o ve algo que le llama la atención.  
Es así como llega a la conclusión de que si tuviese que describir al menor con una palabra, sería "pureza", y de sólo pensarlo nota cómo se le calienta un poco más el corazón.

Lo que Yuta no sabe es que Winwin no está pendiente de su alrededor tanto como él cree. Desde hace un buen rato lo único para lo que tiene ojos es para al japonés.  
Le resulta imposible no admirar la forma en la que le brilla la mirada cada vez que cuenta anécdotas sobre su familia, como aquella en la que se perdió en las mismas calles por las que están paseando ahora, o simplemente la tradición que tenía con su madre de ir a comer takoyaki cuando salía de los entrenamientos de fútbol.  
Podría escuchar todas esas historias durante horas, sin importar que ya las conozca de antes. No le importa siempre que sea Yuta.  
Al final consigue comprender el motivo de esa salida tan espontánea y puede empatizar perfectamente con él; al fin y al cabo, Winwin también echa de menos a su familia.

~~ 

En algún momento de la noche Yuta decide sujetar la mano del contrario, con la excusa de no querer que se pierda en la multitud.  
A Winwin no acaba de convencerle, más que nada porque conforme el tiempo pasa, más vacías están en las calles; tampoco le importa demasiado, dado que la mano ajena es cálida y sus dedos se entrelazan perfectamente con los ajenos.

Sin embargo, los dos jóvenes deciden acabar su pequeña aventura cuando se dan cuenta de que ya son poco más de las cinco de la mañana y sus pies duelen lo suficiente como para no querer levantarse en días, cosa que es completamente imposible por su estrecho horario.

El problema es que han acabado bastante lejos del hotel en el que se hospedan y están demasiado cansados como para hacer el camino de vuelta. De todas formas, no tardan en encontrar una solución, que resultar ser un hostal con el que se han cruzado por casualidad. No es demasiado grande pero sí perfecto para descansar un par de horas; ya intentarían irse lo más temprano posible y tener tiempo de sobra para regresar con los demás.  
El mayor inconveniente ha sido soltar sus manos antes de entrar.

Tienen la suerte de que tengan una habitación que pueden permitirse con el poco presupuesto que tienen entre los dos.  
Y obviamente no es ningún tipo de lujo, aunque a ellos sólo les llama la atención una única cosa: sólo hay una cama y no es precisamente grande...sino todo lo contrario.  
Al principio intercambian miradas, encogiéndose de hombros; saben que no tienen otra opción, además de que ninguno dejaría que el otro durmiese en el suelo. 

Unos minutos después se encuentran tumbados en la cama, alejados con una distancia considerablemente grande.  
Es cierto que están acostumbrados a compartir habitación desde incluso antes de debutar, al igual que lo son las veces que Yuta pasa horas abrazando a Winwin mientras éste está tirado en la cama jugando a cualquier videojuego, ignorando por completo la presencia del mayor -o al menos eso es lo que parece-. No obstante, por alguna razón esta vez es diferente a las demás.  
Quizá porque tienen que pasar lo que queda de noche allí, o quizá porque Winwin no está acostumbrado a que el mayor no se encargue de demostrarle lo mucho que le aprecia.

\- ¿Ya estás más animado? -Decide preguntar, después de unos cuantos minutos largos en silencio.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? -Yuta gira la cabeza para mirar al joven acostado a su lado, alzando una de sus cejas.

\- No sé. Simplemente se nota bastante cuando no estás animado. -Dice, con la mirada fija en el techo.- Y porque llevas horas sin abrazarme y eso es raro en ti.

\- Pero te he dado la mano.

\- Porque no querías que me perdiese entre la casi inexistente multitud.

Silencio. Hasta que Yuta es el encargado de romperlo esta vez.

\- ¿Es que echas de menos mis abrazos, hm? Creía que los odiabas. 

\- No los odio. -Murmura el menor, notando cómo sus mejillas se enrojecen levemente.-

\- Vaya, ¿De verdad? -No ha podido ocultar la emoción en el tono de voz, pero le importa más lo que Winwin acaba de confesar.

\- De verdad. - No sabría decir si lo feliz que ha hecho a Yuta con su confirmación le parece adorable o hace que se sienta aún más avergonzado. Probablemente ambas.

Otro silencio. Pero ninguno de los dos necesitan las palabras para saber en lo que están pensando en esos instantes. 

Por eso Winwin acaba acercándose a Yuta, dejando que le estreche en un abrazo y le envuelva la calidad que sólo él consigue proporcionarle.  
Y eventualmente el menor también rodea el cuerpo contrario con suavidad, además de acomodar la cabeza entre su pecho.

\- Mañana podrías escaparte otra vez y ver a tu familia. 

\- ¿Y no les importará que sea tarde?

Winwin bosteza antes de responder. 

\- Hm...pues no creo que te echen si te presentas por allí.

\- Entonces espero que no les moleste que me acompañes como lo has hecho esta noche. 

Sin embargo, el sueño no ha dejado que Winwin alcance a escuchar lo último.

Yuta esboza una pequeña sonrisa, antes de besar con suavidad la coronilla de la cabeza del contrario, enternecido por el hecho de que haya acabado dormido abrazado a él.

Como siempre, sólo necesita tener a Winwin entre sus brazos para poder sentirse como en casa.

**Author's Note:**

> es la primera vez que subo algo que escribo así que espero que os guste uwuwuwu.


End file.
